Temptation of the Touched
by Destiny1195
Summary: Jason finds himself think about Medea after she rescued him in the forest, and what transpired between the two of them. Was it simply a kiss of passion and desire, or something deeper and more meaningful? This is a JasonxMedea pairing, the first I've written, and it is for Crazyboi23, who gave me the plot prompt.


**This will be my first foray into this pairing; both in terms of writing and as a reader. I'll try to keep this intro short, my authors notes are decidedly long most of the time.**

 **So, I shall simply say a thank you to Crazyboi23, who gave me the prompt for this story, and who this piece of work is for. Not sure if this is what you were expecting, or had in mind, but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I've said it before, but I'll say it again, thank you for sending me a plot idea, and it flatters me to know end that you think I can produce something worthy.**

 **So then, onwards we go people**

The thoughts plagued him, day in and day out. They ate away at him during the day, and visited him in the form of dreams come the night. He simply could not get that _event_ out of his head.

The woman, the kiss.

Princess of Colchis, associate of the woman determined to hunt him down, touched by the gods; maybe more importantly, the woman who had saved his life from her own soldiers, and the woman who had begun to take over his every waking thought.

Dark brown hair falling like a curled waterfall on one side, gathered into delicate braids on the other; light brown eyes, with a touch of green, that could be cold and hard one moment, yet gentle the next. And the lips...gods her lips; so soft, but so strong and demanding.

This had been the sole occupation of Jason's mind for days now, ever since _she_ rescued him, and healed his wounds. Sitting in the forest with her, talking to her, kissing her, it felt natural, as if that had been his destiny all along.

She said that the touched were drawn together, drawn to each other like moths to a flame – maybe that was all it was. Maybe it was just the natural magnetism of those with god given power. On the other hand, the warmth he felt, and the flutter of his heart when she came to mind, the way the mere thought of her sun kissed skin and sinfully tempting lips sent blood rushing to his lower regions indicated something completely different. Was it simple desire, or something more meaningful?

Ever since he'd first laid eyes on her, he'd felt some kind of attraction to her. Who wouldn't? The woman was undeniably beautiful. Ever since the necropolis incident, this feeling had intensified; talking to her, fighting at her side, protecting her; he felt like he'd seen a different side to her. The gentle, insecure side. Yes, she said it had been an act to further her attempted assassination of Ariadne, but Jason didn't believe her. She had seemed too honest, too weak and scared for it to be an act.

Maybe that's all she really was; a scare, insecure woman looking for someone to give her life meaning.

Jason sighed, and shook his head slightly, before whispering her name to himself.

"Medea"

Jason looked around himself, taking in the room for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Sand coloured walls, metal bars, guards patrolling, shirtless men scattered around, and the ever present bouquet of sweat and despair. The holding area for the stadium was a truly awful place.

In the past, Jason had always thought that one woman would be able to keep him sane in such a place. His Queen, and the woman he loved, Ariadne. But now...now he found himself thinking about Medea instead. The thought of that strong willed magic user kept him going, the feel of her eyes on him whilst he was fighting gave him the pure will he needed to survive.

Jason leant his head back against the unforgiving surface of the cell wall, let out another breath. He heard a roar from the crowd, given the volume it was a safe bet to say that someone had just been killed. How these games of death excited people was beyond him.

He heard the clang of the cell door open, and the scurry of footsteps; the guards were back to select another for competition.

He jerked his eyes open and groaned when he felt a foot collide with the side of his leg. He looked up, and found a guard standing over him; his turn, evidently.

"Get you piece of shit; time to get out there" Gruff, not a hint of friendship.

Jason got to his feet, and began a series of stretches in an attempt to loosen his body, and work out the knots in his muscles before the fight. Another fight, another opponent; all for what? The entertainment of a city he had sworn to protect? Or because a tyrannical Queen didn't have the stomach to kill her own son?

He sighed, and made his way over to the entry point. One large metal grate, that would be pulled up and let down to allow access when needed. He could hear the crowd cheer, call for more blood.

The guard passed him a sword, and he made his way out onto the sand.

XXXXXX

She'd saved him. Again.

He was no fool; the intense look on her face, the flash of colour in her eyes, and his opponent's leg snapped like a twig.

She was a mystery, an intoxicatingly beautiful mystery who could be cold one moment, and passionate and warm the next.

Jason settled back into his corner, back against the wall, head back with his eyes closed. It wasn't comfortable, but it was the best that he could do at the moment. He was exhausted; the constant fighting was taking its toll on him, physically and mentally.

As his body settled itself into the most comfortable position achievable, his heart rate began to slow down. The adrenaline that had flooded his system began to dissipate. A feeling of intense exhaustion settled over Jason, and within a matter of minutes, he was fast asleep.

XXXXXX

 _Jason found himself walking along a paved forest path. He was surrounded by dense forestation on both sides; intermingles with the trees, he could see an occasional marble column._

 _The only sound he could hear was the soft crunch of his footfalls, and the gentle rustle of the leaves in the wind. It was peaceful, and beautiful, and left him feeling revitalised._

 _As he continued down the path, another sound reached his ears. The faint whisper of an accented voice._

" _Come to me...Jason...Come to me"_

 _He began to move faster, started jogging gently. With only one direction to move in, the voice had to be coming from the end of the path._

" _We belong together my love"_

 _He was sprinting now, down the endless twists of the forest path. Searching for an end that may never come; all the while with his constant companion. The voice that whispered through the trees, calling him ever closer to the centre of the forest._

 _He ran for what felt like hours, until at last he came to his destination._

 _A clearing in the forest, paved in the same fashion as the path. An ornate stone statue stood in the middle of the clearing; the statue was female, and held twin torches. If the female depicted had been real, she would have been beautiful, bewitching. Around the statues feet, two smaller statues could be seen, one of a dog, the other of a polecat._

 _Jason dragged his eyes away from the statue, and looked around the clearing a little more. Aside from a few stone benches, the clearing appeared to be empty. Yet there was no other path, aside from the way he had come._

" _Beautiful, is it not?"_

 _Jason would have known that accented voice anywhere. The voice was as beautiful as the woman who owned it._

 _He turned around, and came face to face with Medea. She was dressed as she usually was: dark red tunic, large leather band encircling her waist and stomach, dark coloured trousers, the ever present leather bracers, and a matching dark red cloak. The look could almost be described as boyish, but she somehow made it look elegant and practical at the same time._

" _It is" He smiled at her slightly, and allowed his eyes to travel over her body. He desired her, there was no doubt about it "Where are we?"_

 _She laughed lightly, and moved towards the statue._

" _That is not an easy question to answer" She trailed her hand along the dogs head, before turning back to Jason, an almost coy smile on her lips "This is a dream. Mostly. A dream induced by magic"_

 _She paused, and walked back towards Jason, hips swaying seductively._

" _This is a dream that you can control, and act in as you would in the waking world" She placed her hand on his shoulder, and looked into his eyes "In here, we can talk, get to know each other. A simple pleasure that is denied us otherwise"_

 _Looking into her eyes, Jason saw an immense sadness, mingled with something else, something he couldn't entirely name. Being this close to her brought back the memories of the forest, and how it had felt to kiss her._

" _And why would I want to get to know you?" His tone was light, teasing, and reflected in the smile he gave her._

" _Because I love you" She snaked a hand around his head, into his hair "And you love me"_

 _She pulled his head forwards, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss; one that ended far too quickly for his liking._

" _We are destined to be together Jason, the gods themselves demand it" The look in her eyes was as fierce as the tone "Do you not feel the pull between us?_

 _Jason took a step back, the power of her proclamation too much for him. He didn't know if what she was saying was right, but something deep inside of him resonated with her words. There was some truth to what she was saying._

" _I don't know..." He sighed, and shook his head "I feel something Medea, I do, I just...I don't know what"_

 _She gave him an understanding smile, and took a step forwards to lay a chaste kiss on his cheek._

" _It matters not, my love. Think on what I've said" Her voice was soft, and comforting. It washed over Jason, leaving him feeling peaceful, and safe "We'll talk here again, tomorrow night"_

 _Jason brought his hands up to her shoulders, and laid them there. He could feel the warmth of her body, and the strength it possessed._

" _How do I get back here?" He could feel the desire to lean in and kiss Medea again; a feeling that was far too tempting._

" _When you sleep, I'll bring you here" She stroked his cheek one final time "For now my love, awaken"_

" _Wait, Med-"_

XXXXXX

Jason awoke with a start.

He could still feel the warmth of her smooth skin on his cheek, could still smell the forest around him, could still taste her lips on his. But that simply wasn't possible: he was in the preparation area, surrounded by stale sweat and dirt, and half naked men sprawled out in sleep.

Unless magic really had been involved. Had it just been a dream, or something else entirely? He couldn't say.

Jason sighed, and shook his head. Despite all the time he'd now spent in Atlantis, in this world, the idea of magic and gods was still strange to him. As strange to him as a microwave or computer would be to the people he found himself amongst.

He settled back against the wall, and shut his eyes. Things used to be so simple for him; from the moment he had set eyes on Ariadne, he'd fallen in love. Now, she scarcely entered his thoughts. His mind was dominated by the thought of another woman – Medea.

She said she loved him.

She said he loved her.

Did he?

" _Because I love you"_

Those had been her words, the words now echoing around his head with the force of a drum, and these words left him with a peculiar warmth in his chest. The same feeling that came over him when he thought about Medea. The feeling that he used to get when he thought about Ariadne.

Did he love Medea, the Princess of Colchis?

 **Reviews are welcome, be they good or bad.**


End file.
